The Blind Date
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Rosalee sets Nicole up on a blind date. FemNick. FemSlash. ONE SHOT COMPLETE


**I Do Not Own Grimm**

 **Okay, this story features FemNick and FemSlash. If you do not like either of these things, don't read.**

 **Obviously, for these reasons it's AU**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nicole Burkhardt asked as she set the tea down in front of Rosalee.

The Fuchsbau grinned sadly. "Yeah," she admitted. "It's not like our relationship was that serious. Besides, Monroe has history with her."

Nicole sighed as she sat down across from the other woman. She liked Monroe, he was a good friend and had helped her out tremendously with figuring out all of the Wesen things being a Grimm had thrown at her. But she couldn't understand why he'd give up a romance with Rosalee to try rekindling things with his ex...his somewhat murderous ex.

She understood why he let the female Blutbad live with him as she recovered from the gunshot wound she'd received from the people that had hired her to kill Monroe. He owed her his life in a way. She'd even understood him hanging out with her afterward as, so she claimed, the near dying had caused her to rethink her life. Angelina was trying to become a Weider Blutbad, like Monroe was already.

Despite her own dislike of Angelina, Nicole acknowledged that she was genuinely trying to change her life.

But now Monroe had apparently decided that he'd rather be with Angelina than Rosalee. And while the brunette didn't seem to broken up about it, she hadn't seen it coming. Truth be told, Nicole hadn't either.

"Still, I know you guys have been dating for a few months. I also know you liked him a lot," she pointed at her friend. "And don't deny it, I'm the one you gushed to about all the fantastic dates he took you on."

The brunette grinned. "I'm not going to deny anything. At least my dating life is more lively than yours." She took a sip of her tea, something she had gotten Nicole hooked on. "When was your last date?"

Nicole winced. "A long time ago," she admitted, not counting the blind dates she went on.

The Grimm was keeping a rather big secret from her friends, and even her colleagues. She was a die-hard lesbian. She felt no attraction to men whatsoever. Her last real date had been before she moved to Portland, which had only been when she'd been hired onto the force as a patrolman after getting her degree.

It wasn't that she wanted to hide it. At first, she had been new to her job, and busy organizing her new home and learning to navigate the city that she'd just never tried dating But as she advanced through the ranks, she'd heard the accusations of being a dyke, just because she was a cop. And they weren't just from perps. She'd overheard quite a few other officers, all male, make the comment, usually after she turned them down for a date.

Not that she'd date any of them even if she was interested in men. She had no desire to complicate her job with potential romantic complications.

But she had enough trouble as a female cop, and later detective, without proving those that messed with her right. And it wasn't like those dates she had been on with men were her fault. Several of her friends on the force kept setting her up on blind dates. And Nicole didn't have the heart to tell them no as they were the ones who actually cared about her. Nor did she have the courage to tell them she wasn't interested in men, out of fear that they'd hate her.

She was never really good with relationships, even friendly relationships, outside of a professional atmosphere. If she was working, all was well. But if any of her coworkers saw her in a bar and tried small-talk, she had no idea what to say outside of generic answers.

Hell, her most normal relationships were with a vegetarian Blutbad, her partner, and a former not-technically-a-drug-since-it-has-no-effect-on-regular-humans addict Fuchsbau, whom she had a crush on since she first got to know her.

Rosalee had gotten Nicole's attention the first time she walked into the precinct. Granted, that attention was mostly lust, I mean the brunette was incredibly hot, mixed with the 'I'm investigating her brothers murder and the last thing she needs is me hitting on her' thoughts on her mind. Then as she got to know Rosalee, Nicole found she was actually attracted to the Fuchsbau's rather calm yet determined personality. When she had no idea what to do and Monroe was freaking out, Rosalee was the one telling the two of them what they needed to do.

She'd even considered asking her out, romantically, but hadn't. Both because she had no real idea how Wesen in general, and Fuchsbau respectively, felt about same-sex relations (that kind of information was lacking in the books her Aunt Marie had left her, probably because it had no relevance to tacking, identifying, and killing Wesen. She knew, she'd looked when she first realized she was falling for the Fushbau), and because Monroe had already shown an interest in her, an interest that was clearly returned.

"You know I could set you up with a cousin of mine," Rosalee offered.

The Grimm winced. "No thank you."

"Have something against dating Wesen?" The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean besides the instinctive terror or anger all Wesen seem to have when they first me?" she snorted, rhetorically. "No not at all," she admitted.

"Then why not? My cousin Michael's a great guy," Rosalee prodded.

Nicole was silent. Instead choosing to take a sip of her tea. But something must have shown on her face because Rosalee gave her a strange look and asked, "Nicole?"

Setting down her tea, the detective asked, "I thought I was here to comfort you about your break-up, not for you to try setting me up on a date?"

Rosalee grinned. "Well I don't really need much comfort. I mean I'm disappointed things didn't work out, but we didn't exactly break up badly. Besides Monroe's my friend, I want to see him happy, just like I want to see you," she added, reaching over and placing a hand on the detectives.

Nicole looked up to meet Rosalee's eyes. She immediately knew it was a mistake as the lie she had been about to say died on her tongue as she looked into the other woman's warm brown eyes. Looking down, she asked, "If I ask you a question, will you promise not to hate me?"

"What?"

Looking back at her friend, the woman she was secretly in love with, Nicole repeated, "If I ask you a question, will you promise not to hate me?"

"Of course I won't hate you," Rosalee assured her. "You're one of my best friends."

Nicole took a breath, before asking, "How do Wesen feel about...," she gulped, "...about same sex relationships?"

Rosalee was clearly surprised, but she didn't let the emotion show on her face for long. "We're like humans," she explained. "Some of us don't mind, and some hate the idea." She licked her lips. "You're not asking out of idle curiosity are you?"

"I realized I was attracted to women back in high school," the Grimm explained. "How do you feel about it?" she asked nervously after a moment of silence.

Rosalee grinned, "To be honest...I'm a little surprised. I mean, every blind date you tell me about has involved a man. But..." she snorted lightly. "I can't say I don't see the appeal of dating another woman." At Nicole's look, she explained, "I dated a couple of women. The last one..." she looked down. "The last one died from overdosing on the Jay we did before sleeping together. It was her death that inspired me to clean up my act."

"I'm sorry," Nicole offered, squeezing Rosalee's hand reassuringly.

"It's in the past," Rosalee said, a little sadly. Shaking her head, Rosalee was silent a moment. When she looked back at Nicole, she tilted her head slightly, before asking, "What if I could set you up with a woman? Would you go then?"

Nicole sighed. "I don't know how well it would go, but I'd probably enjoy it more than my other blind dates." She grinned lightly. "I may even be able to put an end to my celibate streak. To be honest, I haven't had sex since before I came to Portland."

Grinning, Rosalee said, "Well I'll just have to see what I can do to end it for you."

000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, shortly after her lunch break, Nicole answered her phone, smiling a bit when she saw on the caller ID that it was Rosalee. "Hey Rosalee, what's up?"

" _I've got that date set up, assuming you're free Friday night?"_

"I am."

" _Your reservations are at seven at Mancellos. You know where it is?"_

"Mancellos?" Nicole asked, making sure she heard right. Mancello's was one of the more upscale restaurants in Portland. It was really hard to get reservations, and expensive. "How did you manage that?"

" _The owner's a frequent customer,_ " she explained. " _She's a Jagerbar. Anyway, the reservations under the name Calvert."_

"A cousin?" Nicole asked.

" _A Fuchsbau. That's all I'm saying. I don't want to spoil the surprise. But I won't be able to help you get ready, I have plans of my own that night."_

"I think I can get myself ready," Nicole chuckled. She sighed then, before asking, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

" _No,"_ Rosalee admitted. " _But you won't know how things go unless you actually make an attempt."_

"Alright. I'll be there, you said it was at seven?"

" _Yes_ ," her friend confirmed.

After a little bit more small-talk, the two said goodbye. As she slipped the phone into her pocket, Nicole couldn't help but feel disappointed that Rosalee had actually set her up.

She'd rather go on that date with Rosalee.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday night, as she walked into Mancello's, Nicole was determined to give this date a shot. Not only did she owe it to Rosalee, this was what she considered her first serious date in years.

For that reason, she'd actually gone out and spent a bit more money than she probably should have on a new dress and the appropriate accessories. She'd also carefully applied a light layer of make-up. Not a lot, as she wasn't a big fan of make-up to begin with, just some mascara on her eyelashes, a little blush on her cheeks, and a subtle red lipstick that wasn't supposed to come off simply by wiping.

After giving her reservation, and discovering she was the first to arrive, she was lead to a secluded window seat that showed a pretty amazing view of the city. Sitting down, and ordering a water while she waited for her date to show, and took a breath to calm herself. She then picked up the menu and began to look through it.

"You look stunning."

Nicole's eyes widened. Looking up from her menu, she was stunned to see Rosalee standing by the table, wearing a very flattering green dress, her hair styled up into a bun, and with a light layer of make-up that made her even more beautiful, a feat Nicole would previously have claimed to be impossible.

"And you look beautiful," Nicole said before she could think of anything else. But then her brain caught up to what she was seeing. "You're my blind date."

Rosalee grinned sheepishly. "I hope you aren't disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Nicole asked, smiling like a loon. "It's a dream come true."

"Really?" the brunette asked as she sat down across from the detective.

Nicole could feel a light blush come to her cheeks, before admitting, "I...may been fantasizing about you since we first met."

"Really?" the Fushbau said as she grinned, sounding rather pleased. "Well then, I'll just have to prove the real thing is better, won't I?"

"I think you've already managed that," Nicole admitted.

"Good," Rosalee said as she picked up her own menu. "Do you have any idea what you'd like? And don't worry about price, I organized this, so I'm paying."

What followed was the best first date Nicole could ever remember having.

Though her 'special friend' got a rather intense workout after she got home. She almost wanted to damn Rosalee for being too considerate by saying now sex until their third date.

That kiss before they climbed into their separate cars to return to their respective homes had been...well, if she had asked her to, Nicole would have dropped her panties then and there.

She couldn't wait for their second date, which Rosalee had already planned.

For the next day

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Early Monday morning, Rosalee grinned as she looked down at her he sleeping girlfriend.

She'd have to remember thanking Monroe. Nicole spoke in her sleep, something Rosalee now had experience in, and if he hadn't heard her mention how he heard her mumble 'I love you Rosalee,' one night when she had crashed on his couch after a rather intense case, Rosalee never would have had the courage to arrange everything.

To be honest, her and Monroe had never really got past those first few dates, they just hadn't felt that spark. But they'd kept it quiet, and Nicole had assumed they were still together. It had actually been a perfect cover for Rosalee to observe and watch the detective, to see if she really did love her, or if she just mumbled in her sleep. It was during that time that she noticed all the little gestures, the brief looks of longing, and a few other things that made Rosalee believe her friend really was in love with her.

Of course she just had to convince Nicole to tell her, which Monroe's rekindling relationship with Angelina provided.

And while she had set down the three date rule...she never specified how far apart those dates had to be. So after dinner Friday, mini-golf on Saturday, and the movies last night, Rosalee had no issues bring Nicole back to her apartment.

She definitely felt the spark with Nicole that she had lacked with Monroe, or any of her other previous relationships.

And the detective was an incredible person...especially asleep, naked, and cuddled up around her.

It was a shame that Nicole would have to get up to leave soon. But she had to go to work, and Rosalee didn't feel she had the right to call in a sick day for her new girlfriend, regardless of how great the weekend had gone.

Now she just had to be patient...let their relationship develop a little.

Considering how hard her instincts were screaming at her that this was her mate, something that had never happened with her previous partners, that would be quite difficult. Especially since she'd need to ensure that Nicole understood what a relationship with her would be like, and would lead to.

Like their fox counterparts, Fuchsbau mated for life.

And Rosalee had found her mate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have Up for Adoption Under the Title: Please Adopt Me!**


End file.
